


The Stirlingite Zoo

by LindseyStirlingite



Category: Lindsey Stirling (Musician), Shatter Me f. Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling (Music Video)
Genre: Captivity, It still makes me laugh, Stirlingites, This was written as a joke, but too good to pass up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyStirlingite/pseuds/LindseyStirlingite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when being a Stirlingite declares you a "freak of nature"?<br/>You end up in a zoo.<br/>Anna, Daisy, Wesker, Chocoglamorous, Sage, Nina, Pasan, Laura, Lindsey, and Nordic all know how it feels. <br/>Watch as they break free, escape, and encounter the last person they ever thought they'd see.<br/>Lindsey Stirling herself.<br/>---<br/>Back in 2013, some friends of mine (the aforementioned characters) made a little role play joke online. Naturally, I loved the idea so much I wrote it as a story, as did some of my friends (the aforementioned aforementioned characters, haha). Enjoy this stupid little gem from my days as a loser with no real friends.<br/>Oh wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I woke up with a start. I heard Night Vision start playing.Another loooong day, I thought. I smacked the alarm clock and unplugged my phone. I grabbed my ear buds and threw on my Lindsey Stirling tee shirt and a pair of old jeans.

At least you have Lindsey, a voice in my head said.

Yeah, but not freedom. I love Lindsey and all, but I want to be out there with her, where at least I have a chance to meet her! I thought angrily.

But at least here, you're with people who understand your disease. Stirlingitis is extremely contagious, and has no cure! The Voice yelled. I groaned.

Forget it.

"Hey! Daisy!" I turned around and saw Anna waving at me. I walked over.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready forSpontaneous Me Sunday!" She responded, waving Lindsey's first album in the air.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot!" I mentally smacked myself upside the head for forgetting the calendar. Note to self- memorize calendars for the next month or three.

“Hello?” Anna waved her hand in front of my face.

“What?” I asked, shoving her hand out of the air.

“I asked, ‘What are you doing today?’”

“Oh. Um...” I trailed off, trying to think of something to do. “Maybe throw a party today?” Anna squealed, bringing over Wesker, Chocoglamorous, Sage, Nina, Pasan, Laura, Lindsey, and Nordic. As everyone crowded around us, wondering what the fuss was about, I began to feel claustrophobic.

“Guys, can you move?” I asked, my voice tight. When no one replied, I ducked through some of the small openings, into the fresh air. Then all of a sudden, Song of the Caged Bird began to play. Everyone froze.

“It’s the alarm! It’s about to open!” Sage yelled. Everyone ran around, slipping back into their room, since we weren’t supposed to interact.

“Bye!” said Nina, bouncing through the tiny hole in the plastic wall. All the walls were translucent, so we couldn’t see each other. I sighed. Yup. Another long day.

“Shh!” I heard Nordic, Pasan, and Wesker stage yell at her. As I curled up in my chair and turned on Shatter Me, I wondered what new horrors the day would hold. Who would come to see the Stirlingites? No one knew. Everything was deathly silent, and for a second I thought everyone had actually died. Then I saw slight movement. Nope. Everything was as good as captivity could get.

“Here, you see the Stirlingites. These two, named Anna and Laura, were deemed ‘unpredictable’, ‘dangerous’ and a threat to Lindsey Stirling herself.” The crowd gasped and drew back. I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew Anna and Laura weren't dangerous, and wouldn’t harm a fly. I came up closer to the glass, and placed my hands on it.

Ha! Like you guys can break the glass. Then you’ll have to fly!The Voice said snidely.

Why can’t you just leave me alone! I thought.

Watch it. I can tell the supervisors you guys are sneaking around during the night!I gasped.

You wouldn’t dare! I said, knowing fully well that it would.

Try me.I rolled my eyes.

No thanks.

“Now, you’ll see the docile Stirlingites.” The guide said. I unplugged my headphones. Shatter Me paused right before the chorus. All according to the plan we hatched. “These Stirlingites are friendly, for the most part.” He paused. Then I noticed her. It was Lindsey. Stirling. I hit the play button.

Somebody shine a light. The tourists froze, then looked around wildly.

I’m frozen by the fear in me; somebody make me feel alive and shatter me. The tour guide looked at everyone. Then he looked at us. I saw everyone move to the glass.

“Run!” The guide shouted. Everyone except her vanished as we hit the glass and it cracked.

So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly.

Somebody make me feel alive and...

“Shatter Me!” We all screamed.

We slammed our hands into it again. The glass shattered. The next thing I knew, I was tumbling into the air, and my phone began to play Take Flight.

“Perfect timing!” I heard Sage and Nina shout.

Yeah. It is, I thought.

Then I felt something smack into my head, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter Two

Ugh. Where am I? I pondered. I tried to sit up, but I couldn’t. I was in some form of sea, but I wasn’t sinking. I heard Pasan groan, then Nina, Sage, Nordic, Anna, Lindsey, Wesker, Laura, and Chocoglamorous. Then there was a white light.


	3. Chapter Three

I heard voices filter into my head. What’s going on? Didn't I just die? Then I felt a slap across my face. I bolted up. “Ow!” I screamed.

“Sorry!” I heard Nordic say. “You weren’t waking up, and I had to resort to desperate measures.”

“Whatever. Where are we?” I asked.

“Free,” Wesker answered.

“Free?” I repeated, amazed we survived.

“Free,” Laura confirmed.

“We’re off to spread Stirlingitis, the wonderful disease!” Anna sang. Then she saw the looks we gave her. “Too soon?”

“Too soon,” Lindsey said.

“Maybe not,” I heard the angelic voice say.

“Who’s there?” Chocoglamerous say.

“A friend,” the voice replied.

“Wait. I know that voice,” I said. “It’s...” I glanced at everyone else, my eyes widening in elation.

“Lindsey Stirling!” we all said together.

“Right,” she said, walking out of the shadows. I felt Laura and Pasan’s breaths grow shallow next to me.

“Oh my gosh,” I heard Nina say under her breath.

“ The Lindsey Stirling?” I said. She nodded. “Oh. My. Goodness.”

“Quick. Run. They’re coming,” Lindsey ran in, panting. She turned. “Oh my God.”

“You’re friend is right, they’re coming for you. Go spread Stirlingitis. Hide,” Lindsey S. answered. “They’re trying to keep you from spreading it. Make the world Stirlingites,” she said. Then she vanished.


	4. Chapter Four

I felt another slap against my face. “OK, who am I pressing civil charges against?” I said, ticked off. Everyone pointed to Wesker.

“Sorry. You passed out. Again.” he said sheepishly. I sighed.

“We need to get out of here,” I said, explaining my dream.

“Alright, let’s go!” Laura exclaimed. Everyone nodded in consent. As everyone packed, I saw a pair of sea blue eyes peering through the bushes. They winked and disappeared. I blinked, trying to figure out what happened.

“Ok, we’re ready!” said Lindsey. “We’re off!”

And so we are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. This story is so cringe worthy, haha. Oh, 2013 me, what were you thinking? Have a laugh at my expense, please.
> 
> Don't stalk me  
> https://accio-my-sherlocked-tardis.tumblr.com  
> https://wattpad.com/user/LindseyStirlingite


End file.
